A Promise Not Kept
by animeaddict411
Summary: Crona is thrown head first into a side of her life that she had not realized she was been missing. Of discovering family, finding friends, and reestablishing bonds broken for her by Medusa. And maybe, just maybe, learning how to deal with life. Action, Suspense, Family/friends, and possible romance along the way- who knows?- Manga Spoilers- NOT CronaxOrochimaru
1. Chapter 1

(**SPOILERS POSSIBLE- May, and will, reveal some plot after chp. 30 and on**)

Hey, so this fic will be about Crona, set during the "Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle" arc in the manga(or simply before chp. 87- A Little Story About Killing People, but after chp 32- The Corner of the Room, any time in there really) So about when Medusa is off with the Shibusen group, and your wondering where Chrona is- that's what this is. Its a crossover, obviously, but its yet to be decided if all of the main characters (Naruto, Sakura..) will appear. I'll tell you right now, Chrona is sent to Orochimaru while Medusa with the Spartoi fighting Arachne(for obvious reasons -so she wouldn't be alone, - and others yet to be revealed.) **Won't be A/U **For those who don't read the paragraphs, only the bullets point in A/N, the same info is listed below

**SET DURING** Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle- This is Crona's side of the story while Medusa was off fighting Arachne with Spartoi/

right before Shippuden( the training period when team 7 is just leveling up)

**Featuring: **Crona, Medusa, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Shinigami-sama, and others yet to be determined

**Side note- **SE universe may have minor altercations beyond Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle, but nothing major/

Shippuden's storyline will not be affected much outside of this fic( so pretty much neither after the later storylines will have_ much_ affect- I think)

**NOT A/U**

**Ps**- it pretty much after Crona's no longer childish, but before she's totally insane

**Pps**- Give it a chapter for it to pick up

**Chp. 1- START**

As waited outside the door, I didn't dare move beyond the small seat on the floor I had made myself.

_Look sharp._

I straightened my a degree into something slightly less of a slouch. Why was this happening? I have never done this before, how do I deal with this sort of thing?

_Be respectful._

I was alone in this hallway, which so far had been identical to the last seventeen we had passed, since the gray haired man lead Eruka into the room, leaving me unceremoniously behind.

"Hey Ragnarok?"

"What is it?" Hmm. He's only mildly grumpy.

"Why are we here?" I asked tiredly, longing for some companionship.

"Didn't you listen the first time," He replied irrritatedly, pulling my hair back to see my face.

"Yes but… I don't understand what we are here to _do_."

"That what we are here to find out dimwit!"

"B-but why doesn't Medusa-sama…-"

"You numbskull, if you paid her any attention you'd know that its someone she's dealt with in the past, and clearly trusts to lend you out on a mission she doesn't know about! He probably has some stuff he needs done, and Medusa offered you. He clearly knows about you, he just doesn't know what your worth yet. Ergo- he doesn't know which job he needs to give you!"

"You really think so?" I ask back.

"I know so Dummy! And this guy sounds important to Medusa-sama, so you better shape a bit! Just do what he says and show him how bad-ass we are!"

_Do exactly as he says, and remember you are a reflection of me, so take one step out of line, and it'll be a __**month**__ in __**the room**_**.**

Ragnarok gave me one last pound on the head before slipping into my back once more, leaving me lonelier than ever. I sat in utter silence for a few minutes before the need to do _something_ overwhelmed me.

"Ragnarok?" I call to him once more. He forms behind me and leans in close over my shoulder.

"What." He says flatly back to me. I cringe at his uncomforting tone.

"Ano…. How do you think Medusa-sama knew this man?" I ask after a second, my fingers fiddling with each other in my nervousness. Ragnarok took a few seconds to answer back to me, and when he did, he was hesitant.

"I don't know. But I've been wondering myself honestly… Medusa did say he would know you when he saw you, but the way she said it… it's almost as if…" Ragnarok rambled off for a brief moment before uttering words beyond any intellect and understanding I ever could guess he possessed. "We'll know _him_ too."

_Oh, and don't make a fool of yourself with introduction, he'll know you already._

I was startled, not so much by the words or meaning, but the fact _Ragnarok_ had this revelation. But as I ponder it a bit more, it was a little curious, the way Medusa had stated it, almost like she was hinting that-

"Whatever, just don't screw up you pansy!" And there we go, Ragnarok back to his old self. It was almost more comforting this way.

Suddenly, the door cracked open ever so slightly, and I snapped to attention, springing to my feet, Ragnarok slipping into my back. A white boot stepped out the door that was accompanied immediately with my sole friend as of late; Eruka. She strutted into the hallway in her black and white polka dot dress and her orange witch hat that somehow coordinated with her lavender hair. I looked to her face to seek some solace, only to find a grim expression, contradictory to her haughty body language. She gave me a worried glance that seemed to pity me, then gave a sharp turn on her heel and flip of her hair before stalking off the other direction.

"I'll be escorting out Miss Eruka now, but Orochimaru-sama is ready to see you." I turned my head from Eruka's retreating figure to the gray haired young man who spoke to me. He wore a basic purple Capri pant with a matching sleeveless top, separated by a gray wrap around his middle. Circular glasses adorned his face, creating a kind illusion about him, and almost distracted me from the creepy vibe he had going.

"H- Hai!" I nod my head quickly, give a small bow and nervously wait until he is turned to Eruka to enter. My hand pauses at the door an inch or so from its surface. I could do this. Even though I was entering a room alone without Eruka and with a unknown man, who must be sadistic enough to befriend Medusa, I could do this. Yeah. I had Ragnarok didn't I?

**A/N-**

**If you don't like it so far, give it another chapter or so, cause it needs time to pick up.**

**And PLEASE I'm DYING for REVIEWS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

My hand pushes the ajar door open wider, only enough to meekly poke my head in at first, and then the rest of me as my fear subsided a bit. "I'm told you are sent from Medusa?" My eyes dart up from the floor to a man sitting in a faded and cracked throne like chair. He wears a plain tan smock, and gray pants underneath., with a cheap, bulky purple rope for a belt. His straight hair was long and black, and stood out against his pasty white skin and purple eye marking. A lot of purple around here… Even the hallways…

I realize I had been spoken to.

_Don't be a wimp._

_Don't screw it up._

"Yes sir," I say as confidently as I can, although once the words leave my mouth, they sound flat and apathetic. Better than nervous I suppose. "May I ask what I'll be doing here?"

"That depends upon you. Your name?" What happened to no introductions?

"Chrona Gorgon." What started like a small pause on _his part_ quickly became frozen shock and disbelief, that ultimately led to further discomfort and nervousness on _my part_. Apparently, introductions _shouldn'_t have been necessary, as I assume he was realizing at this point. Of course, I'd still like his introduction. After a few seconds of his deliberation, he spoke again.

"And you are a swordsman?"

"~Swordswoman you freak!~" I didn't need to turn my head to know that Ragnarok had popped out of my back and slurred and unceremoniously slandered whatever good first impression I had before

"Ragnarok!" I chastised fiercely, "What happened to being nice?"

"I said bad ass you pansy! Your being a little pushover, so shut your face and I'll do the talking here!" I had only said two things…. I hadn't really done anything yet….

As he finished his point, he tugged at my hair. Ow. Again. Ow. A bonk on my head. Ow!

"Stop that you bastard!" I yelled out in rage as I socked him in the jaw.

"That's more like it ya' bitch!" he yelled out to my aggressive action, before sucking back into me.

Crap. I had completely ignored the man in front of me. I looked up to him to gauge his expression, only to be genuinely surprised. His face was a thoughtful and a bit curiously confused, but that wasn't the wow factor here. He seemed completely different from his bored, "be glad I'm wasting my time on the likes of you" kind of disposition before. He looked on at me with interest, as though my value to him had increased exponentially since I had stepped in the door. Several moments passed before he spoke again.

"And do you know who I am?"

"Orochimaru-dono." My reply further intrigued him, and seemed to set all the gears in his brain going.

"I see then," he paused, and the faint traces of the smirk he had when I walked in showed ever so slightly, "I will have Kabuto lead you to your quarters then, you may rest the night, and we will assess your skills tomorrow. Kabuto!" He calls to his assistant. The gray haired man I now know as Kabuto opens the door as he is called in.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this young lady to the most hospitable room we have as of current."

"Sir, is that to mean…."

"It doesn't matter, just place her in somewhere comfortable, she will be staying awhile.

"Hai. Follow me please, miss Chrona-san." I had been lost in their conversation, and suddenly realized, that I had been spoken to. I nodded my head, and followed the man out the door, and through the hallway. After a moment of walking, he struck up a conversation.

"So miss Chrona-san, do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Ah-? N-No, I… I don't suppose I do."

…..

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. May I ask how you know Orochimaru-dono?"

What? Know him? Did he assume because of my treatment from Orochimaru, or was it that he had been told before hand…. "Ah…. ano, I…. I have never met him, but my mother has told me they knew each other, quite well." This surprised him, if only marginally.

"Oh? May I inquire your mother's name?"

"Medusa Gorgon." He seemed thoughtful, as if trying to remember the name, which I'm nearly certain he was.

"Rings a bell, from a while back. Just a mention of the name, I've never met her, as I assume it was long ago?" I didn't really know myself. "Well, so you know, your room will be in the far side of the east wing. Its right up ahead. There are only a handful of rooms suitable for anything longer than a nights rest or so and they are all located in this hall." We stepped through a door, and entered the first hallway I'd seen that wasn't a replica of every other one. The doors were yellow, and the walls a dark blue, and even with everything else the same, the small change was still welcomed.

"I'll let you chose which room you would like, the ones of the right side are for women, and the only difference are the spare clothes packed in the dressers. I'll let you browse through them yourself, but I'd advise you to stay on this end of the hall. We have another at the other end who doesn't like to be disturbed." I nodded my head as he turned around and began to exit the hall. Right before he passed through the door, he added, "I'll check up on you in an hour to see how you are settling in and bring you dinner."

Left in the hall, I began to look through the rooms. He was right in that the rooms were pretty similar. Akin layout, furniture, and design; the differences were the colors, and the spare clothes. The first room had scanty outfits that were, I'm sure, stylish and fashionable to a curvy woman with expensive taste who loved showing skin, and no physical requirement.

So, of course not. The next was similar in style and modesty, but were functional for combat. As I went further down the hall, I found more and more modest clothing; what I was used to. I neared the end of the hall when I found rooms that had things in more my size and cut, but I felt increasingly more uncomfortable. I had been warned not to come to close, but I surely couldn't wear the clothes much further back. Finally, I settled on a room. Three doors down from the end, where by sheer instinct, I could tell was wear the man resided. I couldn't convince myself to go any closer, but any further back wouldn't do either.

I ended in a room with less modest clothes than what I was used to, but I would manage.

I heard footsteps in the hall, and went to the door to let Kabuto know the room I was in. When I opened the door, I just saw the door of another room close. It was the one I was trying to distance myself from. Oh dear.

I went back to the bed, and laid down to rest, with resolve to awake once Kabuto returned.

I did not. I awoke some hours earlier than what I suspect was what should be normal, to realize I had indeed been so rude as to fall asleep while knowing my host was going to check on me. I checked the hall to see if there was a clock that would tell me how long I'd slept, only to find a tray of soup and bread in the hall. A note was left with it.

_I'm glad to see you've settled. Eat up, and join us in room F at noon. Exit hall to the right, and locate room. Be combat ready._

I also notice a small clock on the tray. Well, there we go. I slowly sipped on the soup, surprised that the mild taste of the soup was still enjoyable cold. I set the tray into the hall, and brought the bread to the corner, where I sat, nibbling on it. I passed several hours, thinking of nothing, just enjoying the time, until noon came. I slowly left my room, and entered the other hall, where I found the doors labeled alphabetically. I found F, and after a moment of hesitance, walked in.

Orochimaru was waiting for me, speaking, or rather commenting, with Kabuto when I walked in.

"Perhaps, more chakra from the palm." He said, before noticing my presence. "Dear, so glad of you to join us." He seemed genuinely sinister. A flash from the right of the room drew my attention to another man in the room, and I didn't need to ask to know that he was the one from my hall. He was faced away, but had spiky black raven hair, white shirt, navy blue pants, a purple wrap, and the same rope Orochimaru wore. As he did turn, I saw the white shirt was loosely tucked, and open, showing off his bare chest. His face was calm, and apathy the only detectable thing besides minor annoyance that he looked at me with. His face was, upon closer inspection, quite good looking with its subtle charm and alluring effect. If I were to guess, most women would say he was downright, ahem, sexy.

"Hai." They men seemed to simply stand still for a moment, as if trying to gauge me, or something.

"Well, Chrona, I'd like to spend today to assess your skill, but before we begin, may I ask something," I just wait for the question, "Do you know why you are here?"

"A mission for Medusa-sama. To offer assistance to you." Another pause.

"Perhaps, a different answer will arise when we are through. But let us start."

And so, Kabuto quickly launched into a series of question, what was my experience, asked what I would consider my level to be ("None." "What?" "None. I do not possess a level, mere ability and capacity to perform tasks. I don't pertain to standardized assessment grades, I am simply capable of completing jobs by my owns means ." "… Original answer, very well…") and all the tired nonsense that I had hoped would have been excluded in this mission. Of course, next there were a handful of basic strength and speed exercises I performed, when they no doubt were also measuring my reflexes and reasoning skills.

"Well Chrona, all that's left to ask, is a short spar with Sasuke. Anything goes, but he will only perform to counter and test your own abilities, so there is no concern for an extra measures beyond the spar." So: don't try to use life threatening stunts to impress me, and don't go for low blows, because they do not display your talent. Or at least, that's how I would translate it…..

"Hai, and the perimeter of the spar?"

"This room. Begin." Already? The two men vanished, probably off to some safe observation point, leaving me and Sasuke staring each other down. Neither of us drew a weapon. Neither moved either.

Then motion. He launched into me, coming with any strike you could imagine, and a few you couldn't. Elbows, knees, palms, knuckles, fists, and kicks were thrown for every direction. I managed myself, and could even land a few back. At first. He sped up each motion, and started drawn out combos that were sure fire to land a hit on anyone less combat skilled than myself.

I was pushed to the defensive, and soon, I was lucky if I could stop half of the techniques he was sending me. At least I had held a solid five minutes until I had official become the losing party.

He backed up a bit over the next few minutes, and extremely close turned to something I could use ragnarok in. He pulled his own kantana, and countered my attacks, but it appeared he was more equipped to fight using it to long range block projectiles, and swoop in for a fatal strike, but less for sword to sword combat like this, I was the clear victor between us, and something told me in swordsmanship, I was actually superior, rather than his earlier fighting where he had limit himself to asses me. The moment I realized this, was the moment he swooped in with that fatal attack I knew he was probably well experienced using. He shot toward me, and-

-And suddenly, I was on the ground. What? An axel turn? He threw himself forward right passed me, and reversed direction once on the other side of me to attack from behind, all so fast, the human cannot detect it. Extremely difficult.

So, as I was thinking to myself, he used an axel turn, and kicked out my legs from beneath me. He appeared above me, kantana in hand, and-

-I saw his startling bright red eyes, looking back at me, and I felt my breath leave me. I was frozen, enthralled in the enchanting sight of his blood red irises.

But that's when I realized he was winding up to send his kantana deep into my throat, and also when I heard something that made me lose it.

"Kill her." It was whispered from somewhere, somewhere quite close, but from afar as well. But I didn't care. Kill me. They were going to kill me, or at least allow it. So killing was allowed was it.

I could just kill him. Yes, kill him, why hadn't I thought it before. Kill.

_Silly _Chrona_, just kill them._

Yes Medusa-sama. Of course, how simple. Kill him. Kill.

That boy, Sasuke, hesitated mid strike, and halted the blade toward my throat, when he saw me. Ahaha, how cute, he thought I'd be frightened? Aha, scared? When I'd just kill him? Aha ha.

My face split into my disturbing grin I always wore, and suddenly, I reached out to the blade, and pulled it down to my neck, daring him to do it. Do it. He was frozen, not freaked out, but, shocked, like ha had completely missed the mark from what he pegged me as, from what he had calculated would happen.

Suddenly, the image broke, all was left Sasuke leaning over me, kantana hangng in one hand loosely above, with shock evident on his face. I wasn't sure what happened, like we went back a few seconds in time, but-

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Just kill them, Sweet. Don't worry, just kill it. Killing will make it all better. You can deal with killing._

Yes, yes Medusa-sama. Your right. Kill. I'll just kill him.

I could feel my sadistic, deranged smile warp my face, and maybe I was too far gone to really tell, but the boy was different. Sasuke was different from before. He wasn't bored, rolling his eyes, enduring having to test me, in his apathetic way. He was thrown off, but on edge. He'd miscalculated, he could tell, and I wasn't going to let him fix it now.

I reached up, slowly, so he could do something about it if he broke out of his stupor, to the blade in his hand. I gripped the blade, and it sliced my had open nicely. My blood, my black blood, gushed down he blade.

And that's also when my true consciousness left me, and I allowed insanity to take over: when the blood on the blade exploded into knives that directly ripped themselves into Sasuke's arm. The last thing I remember, was the priceless look on Sasuke's face.

**PLEASE ! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Blank space. Correction; empty blank space. If I were to make additional adjustments to the first statement, I would also say it was dark here. I would say it is suffocating. That it's overwhelming me, and pressing me at all sides. Maybe I was at the bottom of an ocean, you know, passed where light can reach, when the pressure crushes your body, pressing in on your eyes, filling your lungs, and drowning you in every aspect. The full body ache was unbearable. I let myself sink further into this sludge that was drowning me, letting go, giving in to the pull of the downward current. If I were consumed by the darkness, so be it.

Even as I sunk further, the sensation did not stop. Wasn't giving supposed to make this all go away? Why wasn't it going away? The deeper I sank, the more suffocating it became. This had never happened before, what was different?

Me. I was different. No longer was the road of darkness the path for me. I was plunged into a pool of uncertainty, pulled to its pit and the pressure was no longer a safety blanket as it had been for me in my past years, but a crushing force.

I began to struggle, pushing myself upward, if only on sheer will power. The surface; it was just beyond my grasp. Right out of reach. I extended my arm, flailing for something to grasp. The current pulled me down hard as ever, but I was determined to get out of this hell hole.

The surface was a mirror to me. I could see myself reaching up, fingertips grazing it, and it felt like glass. I pushed up against it with both arms, and my last breath left me. I could feel myself succumbing back it the simple path of giving in.

_No_. I clawed the pane separating me from freedom, digging along the surface, as all strength left me. My eye sight faded . _no_.

My hand curled into a fist against it. _No_. I had come so close. So close. And I was not giving up now. I punched my fist through the barrier, and like glass, it shattered, light streaming into my vision. At first only filtering passed broken shards, but it opened up, until it was all I could see. A hazy picture arrange itself in my vision, figures, people, then-

I was back in the training room. Sasuke, Kabuto, even Orochimaru were standing around me. Sasuke's hand was glowing blue, electric discharge cutting the very air itself. Orochimaru was suddenly in front of Sasuke, blocking his technique. What exactly was going on here?

I feel a snap to my neck, and suddenly, the ground meets the side of my head, body following less than a blink after. My senses come back to me finally; my whole body has a small ache to it, but mainly my recently injured neck, my head that has just hit the ground, my gut, and my entire right shoulder socket. I knew what this was. I had been through this enough to know what had happened while I was out.

Insanity. I had fallen into it again? Damn. This wasn't- I was supposed to be over this. Obviously not though. I knew I would always struggle with madness, but to fall into it again so easily, from a simple word! Had I forgotten what I promised to Shinigami-sama!(1) No, I hadn't, so I must watch myself here, to not let it happen again.

I force myself into the current situation. From my paralyzed place on the ground, I could feel Ragnarok in the grip of my right hand, also the side of my busted shoulder I was laying on. I must have been too rough swinging Ragnarok around while I was out of it. Kabuto seemed to be checking me over, evaluating my now conscious self. I could see I had blood on me, and I could tell by the color which belonged to me, and which didn't. I think it equal parts mine and Sasuke's splattered down the front of my dress. Speaking of the boy, I could see him in the background , being yelled at by Orochimaru.

"-you fool! That was no part of my instruction!"

"Since when am I your one of your lackeys who follow you like a god doing whatever your bidding? Why am I even the one to assess her! Since when do we do this to worthless one-use people like her.

"You insolent boy, you do what I say, and its been, and will stay, this way when you signed over your body as mine. You will assess her because I say. And I will asses who I please, and as I remember, you too went through this when you joined me."

"I'm not your puppet. I may agree for you to teach me jutsu, but the second I overcome you or Itachi, my time here is over. I will do whatever it takes, that includes handing over myself to you, but when I do, it will be for my greater benefit, not yours."

"… … …"

"When I first-…. What are you suggesting about that thing staying here?"

"She will be staying here, as your equal, as long as I can convince Medusa to let me. It's already pitiful I have not trained her until now, she has much work to do still before she is up to my standard. But I suppose Medusa raised her well enough."

Sasuke looked, well I don't know what he looked, but it was something like you can imagine he would look at hearing this. Confusion? Curiosity? Shock? I think there was jealousy, or maybe just greed there at the very least. "Who is she?" Orochimaru turned back to him so I couldn't see his face.

"My daughter."

What?

I paused. Kabuto paused. Sasuke paused. Hell, Orochimaru probably paused too.

What did he mean? His daughter? Me?

Wait wait wait. Let's start over: Medusa sends me off to a mysterious man I knew nothing about besides, the fact that we all had some sort of connection to, and he is surprised when he realizes I am Medusa's daughter. And then when he asks if I knew why I was here, he implied he, or Medusa, were keeping something from me. Then finally, he revealed his ambition to train me, and mentioned my up-bringing.

Then of course came the kicker; he out-right said I was his daughter.

…..

F U C K

…..

**A/N**

**(1)- remember this, it'll come up in later chaps.:)**

**-REVIEWS ARE LOVED!-**


	4. Chapter 4

This really wasn't anything I had seen coming. It made sense, totally logical, it added up. I didn't doubt him. Who would think to say something like that if it wasn't true anyway? And if Medusa were to pick someone to father her next test experiment, it would probably be him.

But a father. I never thought about those sort of things. Never considered that I belonged to anyone but Medusa. I wonder if Kid think about his mother- No, not going there right now.

I looked up to him, and I think he realized right then that I was perfectly clear and conscious through his whole spiel. He didn't seem put off by, but he had probably planned to tell me in others ways than this.

Kabuto was still lost in, well, just plain lost. I could feel my body warming up to me again, stiff joints loosening up to me again. I had to commend Kabuto's ability when he took me down with one pressure point, it prevented me from hurting them, or myself, while I was still out of it, but it didn't disable or actually injury me.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, then a standing one, all while they looked on at me in silence. I did the same right back. And that's when it hit me, he was my father. My father. And that meant I would be expected to treat him the same as I treated Medusa. The same as Medusa. Meaning, this wasn't a vacation from her, a light getaway where no one will know me. This was living with Medusa, only I no longer knew what to expect. She no doubt told him everything, Shibusen, Ragnarok, insanity….

"Ah…" I just looked at his eyes. For now at least I wouldn't question him, just incase he didn't know everything. When the silence continued to stretch on, I gave up.

I bow my head for a moment, and slowly raise it, as my head is in a fog, and step by step, I walk out of the room, and return to my quarters.

Had he commanded me to stop, I would have. Had he spoken a word to me, I would have halted my steps and turned to face his words. For that's how it would work with Medusa. But he didn't, so I left.

In my room, I sat on Mr. Bed, and stared at the ground in front of me, thinking about nothing. For this is what I do when I'm with Medusa. Ragnarok made no appearance, as he didn't much make any appearances since Medusa reclaimed me.

Even while avoiding all thought of anything, certain things still popped up. How could I never ask? Obviously someone was the father, I can't believe I had never considered it before now. What else was I missing?

When my eyes began to droop, I peeled off my soiled clothes, threw on a loose night shirt, and climbed into it, for if I was tired tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to train well, and I would purposefully avoid this if I was with Medusa.

While laying for a moment, I noticed the atmosphere was strange. It worked like HQ or a hideout, but had homey attributes, and if not for the lack of a "woman's touch" I'd say there had to have been a mother or wife in the back room doing the maid work. It was hard to imagine any of the people here, men, doing laundry or cooking.

…

I wasn't sure what would happen while I was here, but I knew one thing- it would be hard training, that would push me to extremes, and I had no mind to say a word, for if this were Medusa, I wouldn't dare even think it.

**-A/N- hope you noticed(if you didn't, you obviously aren't reading this right) that I was trying to show that as soon as she realized he was her parent, she decided to jus treat him exactly as she acted with Medusa(thus, the 'for if she was with medusa,' line was thrown in every other line) So she will change from nervous new lackey, to mindless drone who feels they must obey every command.**

******-REVIEWS ARE LOVED!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5

I awoke to a knock at my door.

"Chrona-san? Orochimaru-sama would like to see you in training room A in ten minutes."

"Hai."

I pulled on a shirt and loose capris, and took a moment to mentally prepare myself. Just like I was with Medusa. Any contentment and happiness melted away from me. All the funny antics with ragnarok, my uncanny shy nervousness, and everything but apathy and cold cynical-ness forgotten. I stepped into the hall, and found a muffin, an orange, and some milk that all sat on the tray outside my door. Guess this was how it would go. I ate swiftly, and left off to the room.

When I entered, I found only Kabuto and Orochimaru there, no Sasuke. I suppose though, he really wasn't a part of this, it was more like I was intruding upon his own time with Orochimaru. I said nothing, and waited to be spoken to by Orochimaru.

"Good morning." He sounded stiff. "I have gone over your evaluation, and before we progress with your training, I'd like to build up your strength and speed alone. For the next week, we will raise both by 15%. After, you will continue with hour-long routine exercises each day. Kabuto."

"Hai, Chrona, let's start with basic strikes.

And that's how it went. For the next few days, I'd be awoken by Kabuto, eat breakfast in the hall, train, eat a small mid-day meal, train, then dismissed, when I would clean, eat the food left at my door, and stare at the walls until I fell asleep. Training was monotonous, I performed a strike against a post, until it was approved, and I went onto the next. All day. Just hitting a board with my fists, which hurt, don't get me wrong. I was surprised their idea of strength exercise was really not lifting weights as I anticipated, but these strikes, that no matter how basic, were more about form and bruising my fists than gaining muscle.

So here I was, mid-day meal passed, evening approaching, doing open palm strikes against the post. It had become splintered by now, and cut into my hands. I had done a little over 700 now, quite a few more than normal. My arms ached, hands strung brutally. Now it was 800. I started feeling sick, like I had worked too long, on too little food and water. My techniques were slowing a bit, and become less and less precise, but I still kept going, for if I was with Medusa, I wouldn't dare stop or speak out to her.

I reached 900. Kabuto had left today, running an 'errand' for Orochimaru, which I guess is his way of saying a little recon or assassination. I know he was just censoring what went on behind the scenes, but he didn't need to.

"I've been on assassinations myself, Orochimaru-sama, and I implore you do not forget that. You don't need to protect me from what goes on here," He seemed put off by that. Although I'm sure sounded really indifferent, it's only because I masked my discomfort here.

"I suppose it _was_ Medusa who raised you"

I was strange, that he seemed to shelter me. But I suppose he simply had the logic to not bring me into that side of things in case I had not been raised in that aspect. We wouldn't want me to flip out, or turn against him now would we?

But that all happened hours ago. Right now, I was on 1,000 open palms. Kabuto, once seen me repeatedly perform the strike not to his own liking, would adjust me, then send me off again. Orochimaru expected me to learn on my own. On average, I did one to three hundred strikes before a short 30 second break, then a new technique. Today, 500 techniques. And at this point, I had done more than twice that in palm strikes. Orochimaru seemed to be phased out.

My hands started bruising, and blood stained the post, and dripped down my wrists. Cuts dug deep into my open hand, and I know my hands are suffering I kept on hitting the post. Again. And again. And again….

1,524

1,525

1,526

1,527

…..

2,049

2,050

…

2,677…

I kept going, and going, for if Medusa-

"Chrona." A calm voice came. What?

"Chrona." It was firmer this time. Ragnarok.

"What."

"Stop."

"I have not been told to- "

"I don't care your body has sustained too much exertion, stop."

"Ragnarok, I have not been instructed to stop, or change techniques, I am continuing."

"If you don't stop, I'll make you! I'm not gonna sit here and watch you injury yourself for his enjoyment!"

"Ragnarok!" I felt a pull against my arms. Each palm I strike becomes more difficult for me to achieve. My body stiffens up until I can hardly move. Anger boiled out of me.

"Ragnarok! There is no way you'd do this if Medusa were here, so why are you doing it now?" He seemed a little thrown off. "Orochimaru-sama is as equally my parent, and clearly to be treated the same as Medusa-sama is!"

"You're not training, and that's final."

"Raganrok! Let me- Rag- Urh- Uhg!" I pulled against his hold, throwing myself from his grasp. It didn't work. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He was doing this on purpose so I couldn't argue with him. Raganrok! He was he was regulating some of the blood from my head to incapacitate me.

At least, I'm pretty sure that's why I passed out.

A/N-

Hey I'm up again, I decided I will update when I feel loved, Or when my fic isn't on the top ten listed anymore. I updated today in celebration to my 3rd reviewer, who asked for an update- Mere, this is for you:) And a big thanks to Ernest Christian IV and NightmareSyndrom who also reviewed:)

An sure its a small deal, reviews, (that's awful really,) but this fic has ony just started, so I'll give it a while.

So I'm not asking for a monologue, or even a full paragraph(though they are appreciated) just write me a short note if you want, thumbs up, thumbs down. All I'm asking...

-Animeaddict411XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

I awoke naked. (1) At least that's what I thought at first. It turns out I was actually just in a very loose night gown that felt a lot like the bed sheets I was lying in. It was in different room from my own here, in fact, it looked more like an infirmary by the light white colors. It wasn't terribly bright, and I guess it was probably sunset about now. I simply laid there for a while.

"Raganrok" I call out.

"Yes." He seemed very calm.

"Why?"

"Why what."

"Why do you suddenly care? You've never bothered to stick up for me before." Hearing about this new father thing seemed to make him take a 180 from the antics he pulled when we were at Shibusen and what not. He waited a minutes to reply.

"Because I couldn't"

"What do you mean." He just sighed. I urge him on though.

"Crona, I can't help you if Medusa is there and she almost always is. I know you don't realize this, but I protect you as much as I can." His tone was tired, like he was burdened by something, and I was astonished by what he was saying.

"…. Ragnarok…? What do you mean?"

"…ahh…. Crona, I don't know you'll like it. Medusa-"

"Medusa isn't here right now though. Please Ragnarok? Explain what you mean, I won't mind it." He gave in.

"Crona, let me start with this, Orochimaru is in no way equal to Medusa." Yeah, I didn't like where this was going. Medusa and Orochimaru were equally my parents!

"Humph. Okay, go on Raganrok."

"You see, Medusa created me. She raised you, she knows us both. This guy, he doesn't. I don't fear him like Medusa. I bother her, she injects me with something that real screws with me." I know. I can remember a handful of times Medusa grabbed a syringe and stuck me with it. I never connected those injections to the fact Ragnarok had left me alone afterward. He had been drugged….. "So, I learned not to get on her bad side, because she'd either take it out on me or you.

"When I tried to help heal you during training, she'd make you go longer cause I had helped you. When I stuck up for you, she's just mess with you more. I figured out that the more help I gave you, the harder she was on you. When picked on you, she'd lighten up a bit to make sure she didn't push you over the edge."

"That's why you…."

"Yeah."

Ragnarok….. He'd been protecting me.

"Why'd you wait until now to tell me Ragnarok?"

"Because Medusa is always there. Listen, even though I'm not your blood sibling," I smiled at the irony, "I try to be a good big brother as much as I can." I smiled at him. Really, truly, smiled.

"…Ragnarok…. Can I ask….. Why you protect me though? You're not forced to; you're not even encouraged to…" He paused for a while, and I right when I gave up on hearing an answer, he spoke again.

"I was someone before this, you know. I grew up on the streets of- well, that's something else entirely, but let's just say I had someone watching my back, so now I got yours." I was sorry, but also happy to hear his answer. Never before now, had I thought of Ragnarok as anything but a bully, and I was genuinely sorry.

"Anyway, at least while you're here with your dad, I don't have to worry about him like I do Medusa, so I can do _something_ for you. But don't expect a lot!" He ended in his old childish tone he had used to whine at me for so many years.

I laid my head back to the pillow and giggled. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I hallucinated. Whatever the case though, as long as it stayed like this, I'd be happy.

Next time I woke up, I wasn't alone. I stirred from my slumber the next morning to the sound of the door opening. By the time I was clear and awake, Kabuto had already laid down my breakfast on the table by me, and Orochimaru taken his seat in a chair near the right side of the foot of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"Kabuto asked. Not of course as a worried friend, but as my current doctor.

"Fine." He nodded back to me, and began to check me over, pulse, temperature….. I mean I think that was what he was doing. All he really did was make and signs, and hold my wrist or neck. I think there was more going on though because a small light emitted from his palm as he did so.

"Crona." I looked to Orochimaru. "I think I my have… over looked… some of your unique qualities. It's come to my attention you have a certain medical abnormality."

"My blood is not an abnormality. It's just Medusa's research. He's Ragnarok" I couldn't gauge his reaction.

"Well I believe I have been too negligent to you so far. When I met your…. friend…. I thought he was perhaps your summon. I did not realize either, when you cut your hand during the spar. I had simply assumed it was a special technique you had used. But when I examined the training room afterward, I realized. after wondering the entire time you had been training, what the black substance is."

"Me." There was Ragnarok. Timing his entrances sure was a skill of his….

Orochimaru just continued. "Yes. Blood. And seeing as you will be staying under my care for an extended period of time, I'd like you to explain in depth how it works."

And we did. Oh sure, we left out stuff- left out plenty of stuff. Mainly, the concept of black blood. A soul infused with human blood, thus given a special quality. The rest was just small aspects of it, like even though Ragnarok could manipulate my entire body with my blood; he had to keep circulation all times.

"-even when hardening the blood, the circulation's still going. The harder parts are when I have to move her body to dodge attacks. To keep the blood flowing, I have to move it in certain patterns so as to not disrupt the flow. For instance-"

Ragnarok took over most of the explanation, but I stepped in when it came to effects it had on my body. Of course, neither of us knew how to fuse a soul into blood, or the other things Medusa had changed about the blood, so we stayed totally on the applicable side of it all.

"Well, I have made my decision. Crona, you have been gifted a special power by your mother," I tried not to scoff. "It is only right to make the most of it. As soon as you have recovered, we will start training with it."

I stopped all thought dead. Fuck. Black blood training? That only ever ends in insanity. I opened my mouth to protest, but hesitated. Training with _Medusa_ would end in insanity. I had not seen whatever training he would give me. For all I knew, it would just be Ragnarok practicing manipulation…..

"Hai." Orochimaru nodded, and left the room without another word. Kabuto was writing something on my medical form. I think he was finishing up all his notes of my blood into the medical record he had started for me. As he finished, he turned to me with a nod, before heading to the door.

"W-wait."A stutter? I'd thought them gone long ago….. "Kabuto-san, would mind if…." My mind raced, as did my heart, "…could I have a mirror?"

"A mirror?"

"Ah- yes. My room normally has one, and I didn't want to impose, but if it's not trouble, I'd like to have one for the quarters you've given me here as well."

He answered after a second. "Of course… I'll have someone drop one in your room today, so it will be there by tonight when you are back."

"Thank you." He nodded, and left me to myself.

I got myself a mirror. I did it.

The next morning, I awoke to Kabuto calling me.

"Crona-san? Ah, you're up, Crona. I've been sent to tell you, needn't stay in this room for medical surveillance any longer. I will escort you to your room."

We walked back to my quarters in mostly silence until he spoke up again. "I must inform you that you have a new guest placed in your hall. While you were resting yesterday, we picked up a possible ally from one of the nearby villages. I believe he is around your age in fact, but I must warn you to keep your distance right now until we are sure of his loyalty. He is the first door on the left on your hall, but do not worry, I have locked his door for now." I didn't pay it much attention.

He spoke again when we neared the hall.

"I have also been informed that Medusa shall be arriving at noon today, and Orochimaru-sama has required your presence in the north wing. "

"Hai, Kabu-"

Wait what?

"M-Medusa-sama?"

"Hai."

…

-F U C K-

(1)- My friend dared my to write this ine as the opening sentence to an assignment for class- so I compromised an used it here;P


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

I couldn't think, I couldn't even begin to think that she was already back. So soon. I had had no chance to…- I- I-

"Ah- I'm afraid, There is something must attend to, I trust you can find your way from here?"

"Ah- hai-" He has already gone.

But Medusa! She was coming back, already. I had only a week here! I had no more time!

I rushed into my room. Someone had placed a mirror above the dresser. Thank God.

_42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door._

I hadn't planned to use it right away. Not at all. But with Black Blood training, I wanted something to fall back on if it looked like trouble once it started, some way to be able to keep my promise.

_-Just to do what you must to reach me, -_

I breathed onto the mirror, and wrote the number in the condensation on the pane. When the last moister dissipated from the mirror, the reflection rippled, and was replaced with an image of the very same room I'd been in only weeks back. I realized, I should have called earlier, but I hadn't wanted to endanger anyone on a rescue mission unless strictly necessary.

"Shinigami-sama" I whispered out. A black figure turns about to face me, and suddenly I see Shingami sama's face, shocked with such a surprise. It was good to see him.

"Chrona!" He half whispered back loudly. At least he picked up the hint I was trying to be quiet, now _he_ just needed to be actually quiet.

"Shinigami-sama, I must be quick, I don't know whose listening, can you trace my coordinates from this mirror?"

"Hai, are you ok Crona-chan?"

A dark feeling passed through me. A dark, foreboding feeling.

"Shinigami-sama, send Maka and BlackStar! And hurry!"

I ended the call, and spun around to my door. No one was there. Yet this crushing aura was so violent and close to be any further away. Why hadn't I waited to call him? Waited until the dead of night to call? I was certain now that someone was in my room with me. But who? Where? The was no place to hide, I only had a definite sense that _someone was in here with me._

Like a wave, my door warped to reveal itself ajar, with a certain boy leaning in its frame.

Sasuke. He stood there, staring me down.

"You're calling for a rescue?" I couldn't speak. I was frozen "…. So long as you get out of my hair and leave without involving me too much in this and thus wasting _more_ of my time, I don't really give a shit. It really benefits me more if you leave, so I won't tell anyone. I'll tell you right now, I will hold off Orochimaru until you escape, so there's no way I can end up stuck with you here any longer. But the second you get in the way of any of my ambitions, I swear on the honor of my clan, I will kill you, got that? This includes staying here, because I promise it will be _living hell_ here for you if you don't go." I stared into his dark black eyes in fright and frozen shock.

Weren't they red a second ago?

It hit me right then, Sasuke was different. He was a master of illusions and trickery. None of any of my father's behavior showed me he had told Sasuke to kill me like I thought he had in the spar. He must have deceived me to thinking he did to confuse with me or throw me off guard. Beside, Sasuke seemed like the kind of bastard who would do something like that to screw with you. It must have had to do with the different eye color. Since they were red then when he was messing with my head, he probably wasn't doing anything right now anymore after the door trick.

"You're not bad, Sasuke." _That_ was the first thing to pass my petrified lips? Boy, I was making a real gamble here by letting myself do this. Perhaps it was my own inner Ragnarok who wanted to maintain my pride, but either way, it was I who said this next.

"Even while you're threatening me, you're really just protecting me because you feel sympathy for me."

"What?" he spat back at me. I gulp nervously to continue.

"You're trying to disguise it, but the fact that not just you don't want me here, but that you are willing to fight to get me out means you have some sort of understanding of my situation. You're here to gain power, and you know I'm not. You're trying to make me fear not escaping more so I will put forth a greater effort to leave, so really, you are trying to aid my get away backhandedly." I only just managed to cover the some of my nervousness in my tone by sounding apathetic; I could see it plain on his face that he was really pissed off by what I had said. I could tell I'd hit a real peg here with Sasuke, so why not take it further?

"And I'm grateful for the assistance, but since I've spoiled it by realizing what you were doing, could I maybe ask something instead? Why are you willing to help me? Or to paraphrase, why does my situation strike a chord with you enough for you to help me?"

He seethed a moment, which I think means I had been right thus far, and then he calmed down a little and said it. "I have an ambition. One I'm willing to ruin myself for. If I die to achieve that ambition, so be it. That doesn't mean I want to drag anyone else down with me. There's no reason for you to wither away here, so I see no point in letting you." And with that he turned his back and left.

D a m n.

That turned out a lot better than a punch to the gut I'd been waiting for. I think, had circumstances been different, I would like to have known him more.….. But life sucks I suppose.

A/N-

Not Crona x Sasuke! I just like to glorify Sasuke at this point in his life, because he wasn't really evil at that time, he was just with Orochimaru for power. Then when Hebi (team hawk?) formed, he got shown in the better light, until he joined Akatsuki


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

"Medusa will be here soon."

"I know."

After I paused a moment, I exited the hall opposite the way I leave for daily training. After walking for twenty minutes, I found the north wing, and entered without hesitation. I reach a small sitting room.

I cross it quickly, and approach the door at the other end. Kabuto had left me a small list of directions in my room, and I knew this next room was where Medusa would arrive. I give myself a second to become more composed. Take a breath, calm down, and the open door. I entered a room large enough to be a vast underground ball room, or perhaps a stadium rather?

I see my father at the other, so I make my way over to him quickly.

"Orochimaru-sama?" I started hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Has Medusa-sama arrived?"

"..." He turns silent for a short moment, and his eyes narrow. "Yes." He finally responds. Dear Shinigami. She was here. "And she shall reach this chamber in a few moments."

"Hai."

"Before she arrives, I'd like to ask you something though, perhaps something that should have been asked from the start."

"Hai?"

"… What is your relationship to your mother….?"

"Could you explain what you mean?"

"What would you say you are to her?" I didn't even need to think about it.

"An asset." He quieted himself as he mulled over my answer.

"And?"

"Research." I guess he didn't have anything else to ask, as no other words were exchanged for another few moments. Then finally,

"She's here."

The doors opened wide, and a figure appeared. It walked into the light to reveal a woman with short edgy black hair with long strands down the front that twisted together. She had on what looked like a sleeveless dress that looked quite like a hoodie, and walked barefoot. A sneer was present on her face.

"Medusa-sama." I approached her, and bowed down, with Ragnarok folded against my side.

"Crona, I see you have fared well." I did not respond. "And- Ah…. Orochimaru. How pleasant to see you again. I believe you might wish for a word alone with me?"

"Quite."

I looked up to Medusa, and saw behind her three more figures. One tall looming figure, I knew was Free, her werewolf lackey. Next to him was a smaller figure with a wide-brimmed witch hat- Eruka! The third figure could only be Mizune, the mouse witch, as that is her only other lackey that I know of.

Medusa glanced at me. "Eruka, take Crona back into the hall with the others while we have a word, won't you." I followed the frog witch into the hall way, and closed the doors behind me.

The hall lead straight from the door in only one direction, with no doors along the way. Eruka strutted over to the left corner of the hall and sat down to relax. Free paced up and down the hall in impatience, pausing by Eruka every now and then. Mizune split apart into each separate mouse witch and huddled together, squeaking to one another.

My back slid down the door. And I sat in silence. A feint murmur from the other side of the door caught my attention, and I pressed my ear against the door to hear more.

"You told me you had lost the child in its earliest stage."

"I also said her name would have been Crona. I'm glad to see you have remembered it all so well."

They talked for while simply over the fact he had left unaware of my existence, but Medusa reasoned with him he had no right to object to any of it.

"You came out ahead here. You survived mating a witch, and are presented with a child already raised and trained, whose loyalty shall always fall to you. You really should be more enthusiastic, I have done nothing beside a gracious favor." He didn't seem to buy it.

"You don't give favors for no reason, especially of this sort. What are you getting out of this? Free day-care for the girl? You want me to train her further? There is no logical reason for you to call upon me now other than you want a favor of _me_."

They talked for an hour I think, but they had quieted down, and I couldn't hear much anymore. I stopped listening a half hour back. I suppose they were choosing what to do with me. I leaned my head against the doors and waited.

My mind wandered to details around me. Like, the fact Free had an awful bad habit of just staring at Eruka, and the frog witch didn't seem to mind. Maybe there was something between them? Or that the Mizune(s) all had different pitch squeaks, a fact I had never thought about before. My mind was everywhere. In fact, didn't the door I was leaning on open out ward toward my current position against it?

Bam!

Apparently, yes, they did, as the doors had burst open, and knocked me forward. Not a good place to sit. I turned and saw Eruka had been smashed behind the door. Her seat wasn't exactly a prime spot either I guess. I came to my feet but before I could turn around-

Whoosh

I felt myself pulled backward by an unknown force, almost as if gravity changed for a moment. I slid smoothly across the ground backward for about twenty feet. I looked up to see a large vector arrow on the ground where I had been seconds before.

Medusa was a little in front of me to the right now. She barked out to her lackeys. "Mizune, guard the entrance, Eruka, block anyone who gets in, Free, I want you to guard the entrance to this hall. Go, now, they're coming!" They scrambled off knowingly, but I was still lost.

"Medusa-sama?"

"It's nothing Crona, some scum followed me here. I trust this isn't your only hideout?" She addressed the latter part of her sentence to Orochimaru.

"You would be correct, I'll -"He broke off and stared into the corner of the room. "Pardon me; it seems intruders are arriving from both ends. I'll be back to collect you as soon as I can." I blinked, and he was gone.

Medusa stood rigid a moment, then sat down to meditate. What scum was she referring to? Was it my rescue party? I was curious who's body Medusa had taken over in place of the young girl she had before, and if that was how she encountered someone from the Shibusen group, but I didn't dare ask. Perhaps it wasn't Shibusen at all. Maybe it was someone from the witch mass. No one liked Medusa there. Eruka was a prime example; she herself had been tied into working for Medusa after she attempted to kill her off.

As I couldn't very well make a run for it if it turned out it wasn't my rescue party, for now, all there was to do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

I woke that morning in a haze. Like something was wrong, then it faded, and it became clear. Nothing was wrong, it was all fine, Patty was lying across my lap, still asleep, and everything was quiet and at peace. Oh. We were heading out to Baba Yaga Castle today.

We flew out at dawn, a half hour after I had woken up. Medusa met up with us, and we snuck into the castle. Kid almost got caught with the demon tool, thanks to me and Patty. Then there were more delays. We all got split up, an Patty and I were forced to dress as a maid when my cloak ripped on a wall torch I passed. We saved Maka from a drunk Giroko, adn seduced him into letting down his guard. I kept him busy, and Patty slipped a little something in his beer. Out like a light. I have to say though, the get up I had on reminded me of the days when I worked at the café for my parole when Kid took me off the street. (1)

We all rounded back together once we found Kid, where I no longer worried about disguise because I had to faze into weapon mode. Our subgroup of me, Patty, and Kid split off to tunnel 8 next to destroy something-or-rather for Medusa.

Then came Mosquito. He Destroyed Kid. He smashed him into the ground. Then slung him through a wall. Then he grabbed Kids head and threatened to crush in between his fingers. Kid didn't back down to him though, Shinigami knows why or how, and argued against his twisted and vicious words. And got slammed into a hallway, then plowed through it by the man's knee. Down a flight of stairs, broke the railing, plummeted into the next flight of stairs, and destroyed them as he fell though those too. And finally, he tore Kid arm right out from the socket and ripped it off completely. He kept telling us to stay in weapon from, to stay like we were and somehow it would turn out.

I have never,_ never_, been so scared. Me, scaredy cat Liz, has never been so frighteningly horrified over anything before. Not for myself, not for Patty, not for my mother. I sat and watched Kid being beaten to death, blow by blow, while I stayed in comfort knowing that Kid would protect us. Protect me.

It really was like reliving my mother's murder. That night my father had come home, drunk as usual, and started to harass my mother. Then he got angry, violent, and I saw him bash her head into the floor, and kick her in the ribs, and she just looked at me in the door-way, pleading to me to go, hide.

But it wasn't the same. When my mother was killed, I went ballistic. I was furious- and fed up. I took Patty in her gun mode, and told her to close her eyes. And not to watch. And not to listen. And I shot my father so many times with my wavelength bullets that he laid dead several minutes with blood gushing out every orifice in his head before I stopped.

Today, I did nothing. So frozen in shock, in fucking fright that I might lose Kid like I lost my mother. Lose more of my precious family. I couldn't do anything.

Then Brew lights up. Kid's arm reattaches itself, and completed one of Kid's sanzu lines. I think that meant Kid was full-fledged Shinigami now. Mosquito barraged Kid with a mass of his bats- sorry- 'numerous self' or something completely psycho like that- and injured him worse. I could barely care that Kid had just completed his sanzu lines, or that our soul wavelength per shot had just increased by five.

I was thinking how utterly useless I was right then, staying nice and comfy while Kid took all the heat.

Mosquito ran off. Kid followed, and we ran into Noah. Warlock, I think. Kid snuck up and watched him annihilate Mosquito in seconds, then he surprised Kid and declared he would be taking 'such a rare specimin'.

He opens up this book, and light pours out. We are all pulled toward it, but as Kid is sucked closer, he yells out to us something, and throws us away from the book. Kid vanished into the book of Eibon.

That was it. He saved us, and just forgot about himself. Selflessly sacrificed himself so we would stay safe. No last attempt to fight, just almost submission that he wouldn't stand against Noah. Didn't he know? We would gladly follow him to the depths of hell that book probably held if he would stand up again as he had done before. Patty and I each were willing to go down, as long as we went down fighting with him.

Noah turned his back to us, and, finally, I had it. I transformed back, and held him at gunpoint with Patty and demanded Kid. He just told me I wasn't worthy to be in his collection like Kid was. He walked away.

And I let him.

And with tears welling in my eyes, I slumped to the ground in defeat and anguish there was nothing I could do, as Noah, Kid, and the only opportunity to save him, waltzed away. He was long gone when I awoke from my haze of helplessness. I felt foolish still sitting in a maid costume, crying uselessly in a hall with my younger sister comforting me. I decided then this wouldn't happen again. I'd stand on my own two feet; I had two good legs, so I would get up and use them.

We met up with Kilik, Ox, and Kim, BlackStar and their partners sometime later upon looking to regroup.

"Did they make it? Is Arachne dead?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so. Got to know what was with the music though, it was like my body was picking up a radio signal instead of my ears picking out the tune."

"Yeah yeah- great and mystical- who needs medical attention-go ahead step on up- free of charge for once."

"I'd like some help with my side Angel-chan, but it can wait, heal BackStar first."

We started talking amongst ourselves until Maka showed up, being half carried by Soul. She hobbled over to us.

"News- Medusa played us."

"I figured you would have known that already seeing as you scrutinize most things as it is." Oh Harvar. Shut it, she was obviously feeling down. Maka looked away bitterly.

"I'll make the report." Was all she said before disappearing with Soul again over to the tree-line to call Shinigami-sama.

"Are all the battles over, or should we still be gathering comrades and lending a hand to the others?"

"What others? Medusa's lackeys? Not on our side anymore remember?"

"Hey where's Kid?"

"Well-" squabble went on, and I got caught up in the events to notice Maka until she barged pass me.

"Kim, heal me. We got work to do still" Kim got right to work as she finished up BlackStar.

"What's wrong?"

"Shiniagmi-sama has gotten a distress call from Crona-she's not too far from here."

"What?"

"Tag along if you want- thanks Kim- I'm heading out right now."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We're in." I speak out on behalf of everyone. The others nod in agreement.

"Okay. Kim, when you're done healing Ox, follow us okay?"

"Hai."

So we all set off. Me and Patty were held by Kilik with Fire and Thunder in the absence of Kid. Maka lead the party out of the caste and into the woods nearby. BlackStar tailed Maka closely with high intent- for something.

I could tell Maka hadn't completely recovered, but she was indeed well enough. BackStar was worse off by far, but he would manage. They ran about fifteen minutes, then slowed. We approached an entrance to a cave leading underground.

Something stirred near the opening, and suddenly three figures shot out. The Mizune. To stop us.

I looked at the others. For the first time all day, I'd do something about this to help someone else. I transform and take hold of Patty, and with firm determination-

"You guys go on ahead, I got this bitch."

(1)If you read Soul Eater Not! this is what i am referring to

A/N- Liz pov for this chap- just so you know whats going on outside of Crona's lil world

Love me and review- all are accepted


	10. Chapter 10

**Some more fillerish non-crona chaps, only one more after this for a while a promise! It just sounded good when i wrote it, now it sounds more boring for you guys:(**

**GODDDDDDD i fixed this chap 4 times now, the site just wont swap it out for the mess up on posting chap one by mistake! sry everyone, it was just filler anyway, but i posted chp 1 accidentally, then tried to fix it, didnt realize it didnt take, went back did it again when i was notified by my good friend Demonata1-04, well, a loved reader of this fic, not sure that they'd want to be my friend, but then again when i went back on, still didnt take, so finally read reviews once my internet decided not to hate me for 5 mins, and read undead3 's review and am like " ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING T STILL HASNT TAKEN! so sry to you all, and ****Demonata1-04 specially cause you told my first and now i feel douche-y like i blew you off almost when you were helping me, and i was all like 'it was a fluke, its normal now get over it' (or something like that cause im a total jerk with a god complex) even tho it wasn't normal and i took like 3 days to even check on it. I feel so awful everyone... sry.**

Chp. 10,

I remember getting up this morning. Contrary to my usual awakening to the twins, Fire and Thunder, giggling and bouncing on me, I got up to the sound of silence. I suppose they remembered as well that today was set for the capture of Baba Yaga's Castle.

We set out some time later for the mission. We a met Medusa, and snuck into the castle underground through a sewage. We got split up, and Ox ended up being his weird old man's chess partner for four rounds while we tried to blend in with the other henchmen. Thankfully, Mosquito, the old man, had business to attend to, and needed to take his leave. Ox likes to think he was just using an excuse so he didn't have to forfeit the match.

We regrouped, and Medusa sent us to destroy some magic device in some tunnel or something. With this, she gave us some sort of vector power up to each of the twins. It took five minutes to calm them down from running around dancing with the weird arrows hovering over their heads.

We were explicitly told to stay in disguise, but when most of the other locks had been destroyed already, and we still couldn't find ours, we ditched the outfit, and started beating up on some serious bad guy tail. Fire and Thunder resonated pretty badass-ly with me, and we beat the snot out of all sort of weird characters. Ox was fighting with me as well, but after being stabbed earlier in the rescue of Kim, he was a little slow.

Trouble came when the twins got mesmerized by an 'artifact' guy that reminded me of Excalibur. Some big guy tried to blow me up while the twins were prancing around with the little weirdo, but the direction of the blast actually took out the magic lock we had been looking for. Who the hell thought to hide the lock in a giant engine? Or maybe the engine was the lock?

Anyway, I came out alright there, but I did got knocked around a bit while the twins were off gallivanting around. Worst case I probably have a cracked rib, so no biggy. A lot of psycho crap happened next, insanity itself attacked us, but it turns out Soul and Maka, trying to one-up all our efforts of course, knocked it out with this music that echoed all over the castle.

We set off to find others, and found Blackstar was torn up pretty badly with Tsubaki. Liz and Patty found us and everyone started squabbling over the mission. Maka turned up- stabbed and betrayed by Medusa, I may add- but otherwise fine.

Geeze, when would that girl learn not to trust a witch?

She later announced our old pal Crona was nearby, and even in capture, sent out a distress call. Now I wasn't personally really close with her, but she was a student, and she sure was important to some of the others, so it wasn't like I could speak out when Liz agreed for us to rescue her. After all, how could I just let someone stay in captivity when I could easily lend a hand to save them?

So we took off. I held the Thompsons with Fire and Thnder upon realizing their Meister was out of the picture. Of course, I didn't ask what happened, and I sure as hell wanted to know, but if there was something I could do about it at all, I'm sure they would have told me.

We ran for like a flippin' hour. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but Maka sure did set a hell of a pace! And she wasn't even full speed because she needed scout out wavelengths! BlackStar was just as keen on finding Crona I think, because he trailed Maka quite closely, or maybe he just wanted her to speed up more…..

Of course though, as the only person who wasn't really motivated for the rescue, I was the one running carrying the others here. My pride kept me from asking for them to slow down, but I could feel the twins giggling at my obvious distress silently. The brats!

We pulled into a little clearing, and three mouse witches burst out of a small cave. That was the entrance all right. Before I could volunteer to take them on so I could get out of more running, Liz transformed and slipped through the fingers of thunder's gauntlet. She stood next to me, and took Patty from Fire.

"I got this one- go ahead without me and Patty."

I was about to insist to her that I would take this one on, sacrifice myself to this battle for the sake of the rest of the group to go on, when I got a good look at her face.

She was enfuriated. And determined, and, like, friggin' ballistic. I don't know what happened, maybe it was something that happened in one of the fights earlier, but she was zoned, and nothing I would say would change her mind from beating this witch to a bloody pulp. Like I'd be stupid enough to argue with her right now anyway though.

The Mizune shot down small beams of light at us like a machine gun attacks. Well, that was perfect, Liz would be matched for long range, it was all up to the better marksman.

Since there was no way I would take this fight from her, I reluctantly sprinted on to keep up with Maka. A Mizune came sweeping down toward me in a flash, and a split second before it rammed into me, a fist collided with its face. I turned to see Patty flying forward, fist smashing into the Mizune's cheek, the rest of Patty closely following as she hurtled passed. I glanced back to see Liz and realized she had thrown Patty in gun from toward me, and let her transform last second to beat down the witch. By now Liz was preoccupied with the other Mizune, and was shooting them with her partial transformed hand, index finger pointed out as a barrel to her gun.

I had never realized these girls were so advanced. Partial transformations are a top ranking ability to perform accurately. Beginners often do it, but only by mistake. The twins couldn't really partial yet. Then again, they weren't much fighters themselves yet anyway, so partial-ing wasn't vital really.

But even with me not in the picture, I'm not sure the twins could ever know how to sync like the Thompsons do. Liz can partial, with good aim and strategy, Patty has fight in her, and can shoot rapid fire with amazing speed. Then again, they did grow up on the streets of Brooklyn alone, and were weapons of deaths own son, and probably got instruction from Death himself. So of course they would be highly skilled, but I felt like a moron not to realize it until now.

I thought another brief moment about the two gorgeous sisters before ducking into the cave with the others. It widened as we descended down into a purple hallway. We quickly worked our way forward. I started to wonder if Maka actually knew where she was going because she led us in only one direction, forward.

Soon, after running through two halls and two larger open empty rooms, there was no door leading forward. I slowed to see where she would turn-

Bam!

Maka charged forward and literally punched through the wall with her fist. That girl had a mean falcon punch(1), that I'm positive I would not be able to recover from would it be aimed at me. Her face was stony and determined, and quite frankly,

P.I.S.S.E.D. O.F.F.

We jump into the next hall through Maka's makeshift little, ahem, 'door', and ran on. Mid-step, I felt something wrong m, and stopped, along with the others. _There!_

Little black floating balls lined the corners of ceiling, wall, and floor down the entire hall and into the ulnit end quite a way down.

"How do we go passed as a group? One could go ahead and try to out run the explosions, but the other two will have to stay behind until the explosions stop and dust clears….." Maka stated solemnly, thankfully not PMSing as much as a few minutes before when she PUNCHED THROUGH A FOOT OF STONE WALL. I guess she just got to blow off some steam…..

I had an idea. I pressed Thunder to the wall. "Ready?" I ask the twins quietly while Maka and Blackstar argued. I pull back, then slam my fist into the stone, and send electric current through the wall. There are small crackling and 'fizrp' sounds along the hall as it lights up mildly with a soft blue light of the discharge I released upon the bombs. Confident in my action, I stroll over and pick myself up one of the Tadpole bombs. Nothing happens.

Useless. Thunder's current deactivated them, rendering them big blobs of nothing but false intimidation. A figure walks into the light of the hall far down, and glares out at me. It turns out it's out Eruka, the frog witch, and Medusa's persona lapdog.

Maka and BlackStar looked at each other, then me. I can tell they think I'm well suited for this battle, and should stay here to deal with it, but don't bothering speaking up.

"Hey guys, I got this one, you two run on ahead and save the princess." I wasn't even done talking before Maka had sped off down the hall. She ran right passed Eruka, brushing her shoulder as she passed. Eruka simply flinched away at the dangerous girl. BlackStar followed quickly, giving me a nod in his pass.

I was done running. Time to brawl.

(1)if you watched the anime as well, think of the last episode vs. asura lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 11

I got up that morning like every other day. I opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched out the kinks in my muscles from the long night. I got up and all the way to the closet and half undressed myself before realizing what was different today. Tsubaki wasn't up in the kitchen making me breakfast like usual; she was just waking up in the bed beside mine in our shared room. It's not that we shared a room for intimate reasons, we just didn't have enough rooms, and neither of us really minded. Maybe it wouldn't have been so embarrassing if we _were _sharing a room for intimate reasons, when I was taking off my boxers when she woke up.

Like a good girl, she feigned sleep until I had changed once realizing the predicament she had awoken to. Gosh she was so innocent….(1) She probably hadn't even realized I had spied on her changing countless times over the course of our partnership.

Of course she was a little skittish and a tad awkward or embarrassed around me for the better part of the morning after that, but that was to be expected from Tsubaki. I was unusually affected by the small mishap, and a bit skittish myself. I told myself it was probably the plan for Gaga Yaba or whoever's castle today.

It was a dull start to a mission, and following under Medusa left me an acrid taste in my mouth. Things heated up quick once we ran into Mifune. Tsubaki pleaded with him not to fight, but what she didn't understand was that he had to. He had no choice.

I started off unsure and hesitant in our battle, and he could see it. Things got a bit more desperate as it went on, and he reduced himself to using cheap tricks. He broke both of my main fingers in my right hand completely, and sliced a gash into the heel of my foot two inches deep. The fight raged on, and finally, we landed blows to each other. His sword stabbed through my shoulder. Mine through his chest.

I collapsed and Tsubaki took Mifune closer to the castle so he could say 'goodbye' to Angela. I agreed with Tsubaki in helping the man in his last moments- he was a great man and swordsman- and I was glad she laid him to death, but still… A part of me stung that she had caught him instead of me when we each collapsed. She knew I was okay, and would make it, but for the first time, she seemed more concerned about someone else even when I was injured.

I just lie there once Tsubaki came back and tended to my wounds until some of the others came along, and Kim insisted on healing me first. Then Maka came by, bitter because Medusa had deceived her. She left to make a report, and was she came back, she said Crona was near. Kim fixed her up, and everyone still able-bodied came along for the rescue.

We ran at this sluggish pace that made the trip take for~ever! I know Maka had to seek out Crona or whatever, and Kilik had to be able to keep up, but I couldn't help tailing Maka the whole time in hope that she would hurry the hell up.

We found the entrance, which was this small-ass cave. It was like they were trying to shove a big star like me through the side door! Some Mouse witches came out to slow us down, but thank the god I will surpass that Liz offered to take them on so the bigger people like me wouldn't be held up there.

Maka led us into the place. It looked like it would be a maze, but instead of taking the long way, Maka just busted through doors and STONE WALLS. I was learning to like Maka more and more, as she finally started doing things RIGHT!

We ran into a hall that turned out to be a mine field. Kilik disabled the bombs with some lightening, thanks to Thunder.

Eruka walked out into the hall and stood as the next road block. I glanced at Kilik hoping he would volunteer so we could keep going, then caught Maka's eye to see she thought the same. Kilik caught on and offered, and neither I nor Maka waste any time in speeding by the weak frog girl.

We ran into another room and Maka pauses to scout around the place with soul perception.

"Hey Blackstar, you up for breaking down some walls? I don't want to waste time in this maze of halls, but I also can't keep doing that stunt I pulled earlier…"

"Yeah, don't sweat it! Just show me where to start!" I started to feel better from that lurching feeling in my gut from killing Mifune earlier. I tried to really get into the rescue, and not think about before.

So Maka ran around, pointing walls we needed to break down. I kicked them all down, and we continue on. We came to a long hall where Maka stopped for a breath.

"Oi, you can't be tired yet." I half asked her when she stopped.

"Blackstar. Crona is just beyond this hall. With Medusa. I feel them. But, Free is blocking the door…."

"What are you going on about!" I yell to her. "Come on, I got this clown, go save Crona!" I yell as I take off down the hall.

I see Free guarding a door, and before he has a chance to attack me, I flash to his side, and give him a strong roundhouse that sends him through the right wall of the hallway. I turn to where he landed as I feel a light breeze behind me, and see Maka from the corner of my eye rush by me and kick open the door.

Good luck Maka. Go save her.

(1) if you have read the manga through the rescue of Kid from the book of eibon… think of the gender switch segment…. lol

A/N- I kind of wanted to illustrate in these chapters how crona affected the others, but even more how everyone was kinda preoccupied here in her rescue, and Maka is the only one who is really TRYING to rescue here for the sake of rescuing her. Backstar is trying to get mifune off his mind, Kilik kind got pressured into it and really just wanted to take a nap, Liz is pissed about Kid, and patty wants to blow off steam because they didnt go after Noah. This will come in later in the story(a whie gown the road..), and im sorry for the boring chapters, its back to crona for a long time, minus chapter 14, it will all be crona:)

NOTE Im going on a working vacation, probably wont be near internet or computer, so my NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE THE 16th, POSSIBLY SOONER, BUT UNLIKELY. Sorry for this inconvenience, i try to update every week or so, but itll be 2 week till next update.


End file.
